The Super Soldier of Gremory
by ShinobiLeague13
Summary: John Freemont, the reclusive transfer student in Kuoh Academy. Holding many secrets that many would kill to keep behind locked doors, he goes about his life only for it to one day all change as he makes the decision to help Issei Hyoudou the night Raynare tries to kill him. OC. OC/Harem. Issei/Harem.


The Super Soldier of Gremory

Chapter 1: New life, old song

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, but I do own the OC.

I look around, remembering the place that has haunted me for the last eight years, the place I woke up, the place I was born…the place I escaped. I don't remember much before I escaped, but I do believe that I was kept in some kind of coma while they did experiments on me, but I escaped and for the next eight years I ran, always looking over my shoulder, trying to find somebody who may be following me and leaving soon after not bothering to grab any of my things except the 9 mm that I picked up along the way.

I see all the medical equipment, the sedatives, and the younger me. The door opens and I see a woman in her twenties with dark hair and a stern face wearing a lab coat looking down at my younger self with soft eyes, looking like she regrets something before she turned and leaves. After she leaves I look down at my younger self just asking "What did they do to me?"

* * *

><p>In a small apartment a sixteen year old boy with dark hair and sharp features wakes up to start his day. He barely yawns as he rarely ever feels tired and walks to the bathroom for his shower.<p>

Letting the water wash over him, he feels the muscle, stiff from disuse, begin to loosen and relax and washes himself before getting out of the shower and gathering the clothes he will need for the day which consisted of a black blazer with white trims, black slacks and a blue undershirt and putting them on before getting ready to leave for school. He really hated going to school, but nothing said runaway more than a kid living alone in an apartment and supposedly skipping school. That would attract attention from adults, who would call the police and soon after the police the people who were after him would follow. He had no idea who the organization that was after him was, he just knew he could not go back, but they would always catch up eventually but he was having more luck in this town than he had in America, he had been in Kuoh for three months and there had been no sign of the organization, not even a preliminary search.

He did also owe this weird guy as well for giving him a scholarship to the academy in town as it was the only school in town and he would never be able to afford tuition without stealing some major merchandise and that would have had the organization on his scent in a heartbeat. Stopping at the door he grabbed a 9 mm and put in his book bag along with some of the special ammo he had learned to make over the years that he had been on the run.

Opening his door he looked back, looking at the Spartan living conditions, he didn't even have a TV, before turning his back on it and closing the door.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Kuoh Academy like he did every day, only at different times to avoid setting a pattern where somebody could ambush him, he looked up at the primarily white western building facing the gates attached to a large wall that surrounded the school. The school was an impressive building in the town; easily one of the largest aside from the abandoned church near the edge of town, its size was to accommodate the large student body it now supported now that the School had been converted into a co-ed school, leaving the old school building near the back of the property for the private use of the famous Occult Research Club, run by the "Two Great Onee-sama's of Kuoh".<p>

He had heard that that particular club as well as the Student Council both had some of the most popular people in the school, and that was good, let them hog the spotlight and he would sink unnoticed into the background away from the notice of those he was running from.

Well that was the plan, until some of the girls in the school thought that his "feral", their words not his, quality and his tendency to be a bit of a loner was attractive and he gained a bit of a following, not as big as Yuuto Kiba but a decent size all the same.

Walking into the building he turned to the right to go up the stairs, he found the appropriate room on the second floor and opened the door to his homeroom in which almost all of his class mates were already seated. The teacher looked over to him and said, "Ah, Freemont-san, I was just about to take role, if you would take your seat, please?"

"Yes, Sensei." The aforementioned Freemont replied respectfully to the teacher in a short response to the teacher's request. Japanese had not been that hard for him to learn, for some reason he picked up the language rather quickly but there were still instances where he had to take a pause to interpret what was said. He went to his seat in the middle of the classroom and caught sight of the three boys that the female population of the school had taken to calling the perverted trio.

This group, obviously, consisted of three students: The first one was Matsuda, a tall boy with a shaved head wearing the Kuoh academy uniform; he used to be a jock on one of the academy's sports teams the previous year but quit saying something about dedicating his full attention to the perverted arts or something along those lines. He was also a self proclaimed lolicon and had earned the nick names "Perverted baldy" or "The Sexual Harassment Paparazzi".

The second member of the group was Motohama, a seemingly unassuming kid wearing the Kuoh uniform, with dark hair and thick glasses, but had the ability to measure a woman's three sizes with just a look, earning him the nickname "Perverted Glasses".

The third and final member of the group had no fancy nick name like the previous two but was the apparent leader of the ragtag group of perverts. He had plain brown hair and golden eyesand wore the academy uniform's blazer open revealing a red shirt. He had no special abilities or talents to offer to the group like the two previous members but from the rumors he heard around the school he had more lust than the other two combined. Aside from his massive perversion, he was the most bearable of the group considering that, unlike the other two, he didn't rape the women of the school with just his eyes.

He heard their giggling that he compared to children who had managed to nab a cookie from the cookie jar and got away with it. As he passed them, he reached out without looking and grabbed the magazine that they were reading and tossed it to the teacher without glimpsing at the magazine. "Here, sensei. Compliments of the Perverted Trio." He said without turning around.

The KI in the room shot through the roof and it was all directed at the perverts for bring what he assumed to be a dirty magazine to class. Now he would not call himself a sadist but there was something satisfying about hearing the three boys whimper in fear.

He finally got to his seat and sat down watching as the three boys looked around in fear at every female in the room who sent glares that threatened never ending pain and suffering for them.

Chuckling to himself, he looked around the class as the teacher finally got to roll call, thinking to himself _'Just another day.'_

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and he had just left the class in order to get some food for lunch, managing to get some ramen before heading out to sit under a tree to eat. He managed to get some of the spicy ramen that he liked to get before the cafeteria ran out, they didn't order a lot as it was not the most popular item but there were enough people who ordered it so it would run out quickly on a good day.<p>

While he was enjoying the ramen he caught sight of the perverts he had busted earlier on the slope that surrounded the sports field standing in formation and screaming to the sky about having harems or something before they went down looking like they were about to cry before looking in another direction looking pissed. Looking over at what they staring at, he saw that they were glaring at Yuuto Kiba, the "Prince" of Kuoh. Like every other guy in the school he wore the academy uniform but managed to somehow look impeccable and with no mistakes with his uniform, he had golden blonde hair and an effeminate face with a beauty mark under his left eye.

He had met Kiba once or twice in the halls and he seemed like a nice guy, of course his looks and overall nice guy attitude attracted the majority of the female body, which was why the perverts hated him, to them he was their only obstacle to gaining at least some preferable contact with the opposite gender outside the vicious beatings they got from the kendo, track and field, softball…Pretty much any female sports team that caught them peeking on them. They were wrong, there was a whole legion of problems they had to get past before any female willingly let them within ten feet of them let alone touch them, but he did not try to understand the minds of those perverts.

Oh, they're gone now. He was about to go back to eating before he heard a small meow beside him. Looking down, he saw an adorable white kitten staring up at him with green eyes.

He stared at the kitten for a few seconds before he placed his nearly empty bowl on the ground and reached out to the small feline. "Hey there little guy, where'd you come from?" he said in english. The kitten responded with another small meow and rubbing its head into the boys hand, purring all the while. "You know, I don't think I've seen you around here before. Did you perhaps follow your owner to school?" Another meow and he swore he saw that cat nod. "Well I'm almost done here, do you want me to help you find your owner?" Now some people would call having a conversation with a cat a sign that they're going crazy, but to him he had never really had that much interaction with many living things so he really did not know what to expect from other people and creatures.

He got up and stuck his hand out, to which the cat immediately used to jump up onto his shoulder before he walked to a trashcan and throwing away the disposable bowl and walked towards the school trying to find the kitten's owner, they would probably be worried if they got home and found the little guy missing. As he looked he finally found where the perverted trio had run off to, they were looking into the girls changing room. He made a small detour to write something on a piece of paper and slipped it under the door of the changing room before walking away, he didn't get very far before hearing the screams of agony from the perverts.

He spent the rest of lunch break looking for the cat's owner and seemingly couldn't find them. It was almost time to go back to class and he would have to leave the kitten and go back to class.

"…Shiro." Said a monotone voice behind him.

He turned around and saw a petite young first year with white hair wearing the school's female uniform, a crimson and black skirt, white bustier, and a cape like garment that went over the shoulder, standing there staring at him or more accurately the cat on his shoulder.

He looked at the cat right before it jumped off his shoulder and into the girl's arms. She looked at the cat before looking at him. "So, he's your cat?" He cringed at the stupid question, of course it was he cat, it just jumped into her arms!

Instead of saying something demeaning the girl responded with a curt nod.

"Sorry, he just wandered up to me while I was finishing lunch and I decided to try and find his owner since I'm sure you would have been worried if you got home and couldn't find him." He explained to the girl.

"…Yes…Very worried." She told him showing that she was not a girl of many words. He turned around to leave the girl to her business before he heard her say, "…Koneko."

Looking back at her with a confused look she clarified what she meant. "My name…Koneko Toujou."

"Oh, sorry, well my name is John Freemont, Nice to meet you Toujou-san. I guess I'll see you around." He took her silence as an affirmative and left as did she.

When he was on his way to his next class he suddenly realized something. "Wait, I spoke to her in English and she understood me." He thought the students didn't learn to speak English until later in the semester.

* * *

><p>In the old school building a girl who looked to be about seventeen with red hair and generous…very generous curves, stared down at the three boys who were laid out near her headquarters after the brutal thrashing from the kendo club they had received. While the bald one and the one wearing glasses would have bolted if they had noticed that the girls had become alerted to their presence, leaving their other friend to burn, the girls had caught them off guard when they had simply gotten dressed and walked around them without them ever noticing as they were too busy talking about the bodies of the girls they had just peeped on, while their friend cried at his inability to get a good look in. However the one she paid closer attention to was the one with brown hair who was laid out who seemed to have even worse injuries from the club.<p>

Hearing the door open she turned around expecting to see Akeno but was instead surprised to see Koneko coming in holding her cat, Shiro. Noticing that she had the president's attention she simply stated, "…Bringing Shiro for safe keeping."

Confused by the statement, the busty redhead asked, "Was he in the school?"

Instead of answering with words, she nodded.

"Why was he out? He normally stays with the others." She said to the shorter girl.

"…I don't know Buchou, I found him riding on the shoulder of a student who was looking for me." Koneko told the president of the ORC.

"You specifically or just Shiro's owner?" The redhead asked her club member

"…Owner." Was all Koneko said.

"What was this student's name?" The red haired girl asked her young friend.

"John…Freemont."

"Hmmm, well leave Shiro here, we'll put him with the others shortly." She told Koneko who complied by putting Shiro on the ground and petting him once before leaving the room. Once Koneko was gone, Shiro walked over to the couch and jumped up on it, laying down to take a nap in the spot where Koneko normally sat.

Turning back to the window she called out, "Akeno." And was answered by the appearance of another girl wearing the Kuoh Academy girls uniform, with long dark hair put into a long ponytail held back by an orange ribbon and a slightly larger bust than the redhead's admittedly large bust.

"Yes Rias?" She inquired to the now revealed Rias who had called her.

"What can you tell me about a student named John Freemont?" Rias asked Akeno.

Putting a hand to her cheek she said, "Oh, John-kun!" Rias quirked an eyebrow at the affectionate way she said the boys name. "Well, he is a transfer student here on a scholarship for students who are living alone."

"Wait isn't that the scholarship my brother set up when we bought the school?" Rias asked her Vice President.

"Yes, he started three months ago. His grades are somewhere near the top of the class, and he is rather popular among the females of the academy for his "feral" quality, but tends to keep to himself unless absolutely necessary, and always seems to come into school at random times, ranging from obscenely early to borderline late with no pattern, it's always completely random. He is also rather athletic as he almost broke the record for the fastest time in the 100 meter dash that is currently held by Kiba-kun" Akeno told her about the student in question.

That was a shock to Rias as Yuuto was one of the fastest members of the club and the school and for someone who was a human to be capable of something like that was astounding. "Is there anything else about him that I should know?" Rias asked about Freemont.

"Well he does seem to have a habit of preying on the Perverted Trio?" She admitted to her president.

"How so? Is he a bully?" She asked, she didn't like bullies, especially ones that targeted her peerage.

"No no, not at all. He just seems to be the one who stumbles on them the most when they're doing something like reading naughty magazines in class or peeping on the girls changing room. Ooh the looks they have when all the girls are glaring at them or are about to beat them." She said ending in an almost euphoric state at the thought of the Perverted Trio when they are caught.

"Akeno, your S-mode is coming out." Rias told the girl before steering the conversation back on track. "Are you sure he is human though?"

Shifting into a lighthearted, but somehow serious stance, she answered the question, "Positive, why? Are you going to…"

"Maybe, but nothing is for certain. I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on him then." Rias concluded. "You may go now."

"As you wish, Rias." Akeno said before disappearing through the door and into another room.

Left alone, Rias looked the window at the three boys laid out on the ground before saying, "Looks like I may have another potential member." Turning away from the window she walked out of the room, showing a Chess set with crimson pieces missing the king, queen, a knight, a bishop, and a rook.

* * *

><p>On Sunday, John got out of bed and did his normal routine of taking a shower and getting dressed and headed out to do what he did every weekend, which was going out and getting groceries. When he arrived at a random store like he did every Sunday, he went to the aisle where they kept the nonperishable foods and stocked up on things like beef stew and chicken, before he grabbed a few cuts of meat from the meat aisle before heading to the produce section to get some fruits and vegetables, everything need for a teenager as allowed by the allowance he gained from the scholarship he was under.<p>

He decided to grab a treat, so he went to the sweets section of the store to find some candy. When he arrived at the aisle he was surprised to see the white haired girl from school, Koneko Toujou.

Walking over to her he greeted her, "Toujou-san, fancy meeting _you here_." He greeted her while switching from English to Japanese to see if she understood what he said.

Looking at the one who had greeted her, Koneko nodded to the boy and nodded before saying in an emotionless voice, "Freemont-san… call me Koneko."

"Oh uh sure, Koneko-san, and you can call me John." he responded to her request and realized that she hadn't even noticed him switching languages mid-sentence, either that or she had not noticed it. "Well are you here for sweets as well?"

The girl nodded before pointing to the side where he saw a one of the carrier bags like he had, only unlike his that carried things he would need to eat healthy for a week, it was filled exclusively with candy of all varieties from chocolate bars to lollipops.

"…Wow, you really like candy, don't you?" He replied after seeing the sight.

"…Yes" She said simply before turning back to the shelf to look for more sweets for her basket. Looking down at the money he had, he took out a one thousand yen note and handed it to her.

She took the money and looked at him like she was saying why? "It's not much but it should help." He told her with a smile before he turned away.

Why did he do something like that? For all he knew she could have been another member of the organization that was after him and if she wasn't a member of that group then she could possibly become a target, but something about her drew him in, like on some level she might just understand a person like him, but that was impossible, there was no way a girl like her could have gone through something like he did.

"Thank you…" He heard from the girl who snapped him out of his thoughts, with him turning back to her, she continued, "For this… and for taking care of Shiro and bringing him to me."

Smiling a little at her, he just said, "It was no trouble and have a nice day." Before he turned around and went to the check out and paid for his groceries.

Koneko who was still watching him until he left, looked down at the note with a ghost of a smile on her face.

Outside the store John was handed a piece of paper with a design on it that looked like a magic circle by a woman wearing something that looked like an orange and black Halloween costume. He put the slip into his pocket and moved on, never knowing the significance of what he had just done.

* * *

><p>After he got out of the store he went home, on the way he saw Issei of the Perverted trio on what seemed to be a date with Issei not acting like a total pervert, to put away his groceries and spent the rest of the day working out, running, lifting weights that kind of stuff, before taking another shower and then a nap afterwards.<p>

After he woke up he decided that it would be nice to take a walk around the park a couple blocks away. Since it was sunset there wouldn't be anybody around except for the odd couple.

When he got within sight of the fountain at the park he found it strange that he had seen nobody in the park for the last ten minutes as Sunday was a bit of a date night for multiple couples, but so far there had been no one, except for Issei and the girl who he was with earlier, strange.

Since the girl had her face near his ear and Issei's face had a permanent blush, John only assumed that she was whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Wait, why did she just smile twistedly, and why did Issei pale just a bit? The girl who had long brown hair and was wearing a green sundress backed away. Suddenly John moved to the side to get out of sight as the girl spoke again, still with that twisted smile. "I said, 'Would you die for me?'."

Okay this was starting to get weird it was almost like she was planning to murder the kid, it all lined up, an empty park all alone with her target where nobody would interfere. Suddenly the girl started to glow and when John saw her after she stopped glowing his jaw dropped. No longer was there a young pretty girl in a sundress, but a mature and seductive woman wearing what basically amounted to leather belts that exposed ninety-seven percent of her body and her brown hair had turned black and she had pitch black wings sprout from her back.

What the hell was going on? How had she changed her appearance and grown wings? Was she some kind of angel?

Looking to Issei to see his reaction, he was…not really surprised to see the boy with some happy look on his face and lecherous thoughts showing in his eyes. Really? The guy was about to be killed and he has time to be a pervert instead of running like any sensible person would? The woman somehow, much to John's shock, formed some kind of weapon out of pure energy and looked like she was about to throw it at Issei.

"I've had enough of this!" He snarled pulling out his gun and loading some of his special ammo into the handle. Cocking the gun he took aim at the woman who was about to murder the high school student.

* * *

><p>Fallen Angel Raynare was about to throw her light spear at her target that was believed to hold a powerful Sacred Gear that could make him a threat. Looking at the pervert she let out a dark chuckle and said, "Don't blame me for this misfortune; you should blame God who put that Sacred Gear inside of you." She could see the confused and scared look on the boys face as he tried to figure out what she was talking about.<p>

Too bad he would die in ignorance.

As she was about to throw the spear, she heard a loud crack and before she could react, something hit her and let out a small but powerful explosion that turned her body away from her target and heard two more cracks. She felt two more explosions and pain engulf her back and wings as she fell to the ground her light spear dissipating.

After taking his shots, John ran out as fast as he could and grabbed Issei and dragged him along, looking behind him as they ran he saw the woman get up, with nothing but small burns on her arm and back. Those explosions would have killed anyone else or at the very least internal hemorrhaging, but all they did to the woman was make her pissed, an emotion that was clearly evident on her face before she shot into the sky.

"Why are you here?" John heard Issei demand as they continued to run from the flying lady.

"As of right now, I'm saving your ass!" John replied to the boys question before he saw a glint of light and pushed Issei to the left, while he dove to the right and rolled. When he got back up he saw a pink lance of light sticking out of the ground where he and Issei had been not even seconds ago. Looking up to the woman who was looking down at him with a sneer on her face, he realized that it was harder to see her than before when she had been near the ground.

He cursed in his head when he realized just how fucked he was in this situation, the sun was setting and it would be dark soon, and with her wings and hair she would blend in perfectly with the night, and she was in her element. Looking at the setting sun, he knew that he had only minutes to beat this angel woman seeing her forming another lance, he raised his gun and fired off three more of his explosive rounds and hit her bringing her back down to the ground, buying him a couple of seconds.

"Issei, run into the woods and stay and keep running, she can't follow you in the trees!" He yelled out to the brown haired boy who was recovering from the shove earlier.

"But what about you?" He yelled back to John in worry since this guy who normally busted him and his friends at school was throwing himself into danger on his behalf.

John cursed when he saw the woman recovering and frantically said, "It doesn't matter just go! She wants you and if you get away then that ruins whatever she had planned! Now Go!" John yelled at the boy, who, with some hesitance ran away through the woods.

The woman who was fully recovered found her target running away, turned to the one who had assisted in his escape, snarling she told him, "You're going to pay for that!"

Seeing the woman looking at him in fury, he responded by giving her a blank look and saying, "Probably." And raised his gun to fire off two more rounds which she quickly moved out of the way of, leaving them to explode against some saplings harmlessly, before taking flight and launching a multitude of light spears towards him.

Taking his own advice he dived towards the trees where the spears caught in the branches and trunks protecting him. Moving through the trees at a quick pace he circled around the flying woman who was still launching the spear like objects into where he had gone thinking that he was still there. He aimed his gun towards the woman and fired a single round, leaving him with just one left in the magazine, which hit one of her wings, causing her to let out a cry as she fell.

Taking the magazine out of his gun, he switched it with another one of his special bullets; these ones weren't lethal but would help him later. Quickly firing at the downed woman, the bullets burst on impact spreading a small amount of liquid on her from each one that hit.

Raynare was getting more pissed off by the minute, not only had this child managed to down her multiple times, he had crippled one of her wings, it wasn't permanent but she wouldn't be able to fly for a few days and had allowed her target to get away.

Looking at the places where the bullets burst she laughed as none of them even left a mark. As an angel, even a fallen one, her kind were blessed with denser skin that would protect them from minor bruising like in the places where the bullets burst, even the explosions from the bullets he had fired had only stung where a mere human would be put into intensive care if even one of the bullets hit them.

John had run out of bullets while the woman was recovering and with the little time he had left he loaded another magazine of the same rounds and continued to fire but stopped when she started laughing.

She sneered at him with that look of arrogance she had when she had been about to impale Issei, sure he didn't necessarily like the kid but he didn't deserve to die, before she said in a haughty tone, "You really think those paint balls are going to hurt me?"

"That's not the point." He told her simply in reply to her taunt as he kept his gun trained on her. Never put your gun down in a fight had been one of the many lessons he learned.

"Then what pray tell is the point?" she said, not really caring about his response.

"To make sure he gets away from here." He told her as he was keeping her attention on him.

"You really think you saved him? You only delayed the inevitable! I found him once and I will find him again, I'll even kill his family and make him watch as his parents look to him and ask him 'Why didn't you just die?'!" She yelled at him trying to make him falter just a bit to strike him down.

Instead, his eyes grew colder as he simply said, "I never said either of us were leaving here alive."

She looked at him as he had a cold look of determination, and saw it, a resolve that would allow him to die here to protect her target. She manifested her light spear and got ready to attack the lowly human that dared injure her. "Then this park will be your grave!" She charged for him and threw the spear.

He dodged to the right and then rolled to avoid two more spears and before she created another, he got back to his feet and moved forward, grabbing her arm and tossing her over his shoulder, sending her flying where she corrected herself while he started firing more rounds, only a couple had hit their mark before she started to move faster than he could keep track of in order to hit her.

Before long he ran out of bullets and dispensed the magazine, he had enough hits on her to enact the final part of the plan, putting the magazine with one exploding round left he cocked the gun and came around the tree to fire…only to receive a spear to the gut.

The woman had seen her chance while he had been reloading, she had caught onto his pattern of using the trees for cover while he reloaded and knew that if she wanted to kill him, she had to do it then.

John, for his part, felt shock and then the pain of having a spear shoved into his gut, going through one of his kidneys, it didn't matter what he or anybody did now as he was a dead man. Suddenly the spear vanished and he backed away a couple of steps before his legs could not support his weight and crashed down against the trunk of a tree.

The woman looked down at the human as his breathing became labored as his body came closer to death with a cruel smirk. Walking forward she summoned another spear, this one would go through his heart. Raising her spear she was about to bring it down before she was hit on the back with something hard that made a ringing sound.

She tumbled forward and turned around to see Issei Hyoudou holding some kind of pipe getting ready to swing again only to receive a spear to his chest for his trouble.

"So you came back to save him? How noble of you, but your efforts are wasted, he would have died anyway." She said, all she got in response was a glare of loathing from the boy whose life she had ended. "Now, now sweetie I did say to blame God for your misfortune, as he put that Sacred gear inside you." She laughed as the dying boy continued to glare. "Well now looks like I've got to go-"

"Hey bitch…" a weak voice said, she turned around to de the other boy with his gun pointed at her, eyes unfocused and blood coming out of his mouth as he continued. "I…never said either of us was getting out alive."

Suddenly she smelt something, something that burned her nose and looked down to see that the liquid that came out hadn't been water or anything she had thought before.

It was _Kerosene_!

It all happened in slow motion.

He pulled the trigger and the gun shot the bullet.

She tried to move out of the way but it was too late.

The bullet flew through the air and reached her, exploding on contact and causing the kerosene to catch, turning the fallen angel into a living bonfire as she flew away, screaming, trying to put herself out.

Dropping his arm, the gun clattered on the ground as his life flashed before his eyes. Wow his life really sucked, always on the move, never staying long enough to make any friends or make a life. Looking over his shoulder waiting for the Organization to inevitably rear its head and disrupting any life he had managed to make for himself.

The funny thing was that he thought that maybe, just maybe he might have had a future in this town. To make friends this time around, he had never had friends, any skills he had had been learned by himself. If he could have lived past this night then maybe he would have had the chance, for some reason a white haired girl made her way into his thoughts. Koneko was her name. Would she have been his friend? He would never know.

A part of him wanted to just lay down and die, but another part was screaming at the unfairness of how this life was, he listened to that part wanting to scream "I want to live?" to the sky, but he couldn't.

Simultaneously the pieces of paper in his and Issei's pockets glowed crimson before a large circle appeared on the ground with a symbol in the center. When the light cleared the three figures of Rias, Akeno and Koneko appeared looking at the two dying boys on the ground. Looking all around the area, she was able to see the damage from what had obviously been light spears and also black feathers that littered the ground with the smell of something burning lingering in the air.

"Well it seems someone put up a rather nasty fight against the fallen one." Rias said to no one in particular as she surveyed the damage done. There had been two high level summons that had been brought to her attention, one she had expected as her familiar had handed the circle to one but the other came as a surprise as sitting against a tree with a hole in his stomach was the student who had caught her attention along with Issei, John Freemont, the "Lone Wolf" of Kuoh Academy.

Near his hand was a gun on the ground which surprised her, she had never had any information that he even owned one, in fact there had not been a lot of information on him at all.

Akeno beside her spoke up, "Well looking at the situation I could probably guess what their wishes were." She said without the good natured tone that she usually had when talking to the president, "Not to mention that if John-kun was capable of removing a few feathers from a fallen as a human, he could make a good addition along with Issei-kun."

"Yes, you may be right." Rias replied before looking at Koneko. Koneko was staring at the body of John Freemont with a blank stare. Not many could tell when she was feeling any particular emotion, but Rias had been around her for years and had learned some signs that she was feeling something like right now she could tell that Koneko was angry and sad for the death of the transfer student who rarely, if ever, interacted with others at school.

Making a decision she told Koneko to move John's body next to Issei's. When that was done, she pulled out nine chess pieces, more specifically eight pawns and a rook.

She began the incantation that would change the two's lives forever. "In the name of Rias Gremory, of the House of Gremory of the seventy-two pillars I command you to rise…"

**And that is the end of chapter 1.**

**Tell me what you thought of the fight and what you thought of the Character John Freemont. The reason I ask is that that specific character is one that I took from the books that I was writing since highschool and put into the story.**

**This will be a harem With Issei having Rias, Asia, Irina and many others.**

**For John it will be only a few: Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Xenovia, Yubelluna, and Grayfia. Maybe more but not likely.**

**I know this is another story but I'm stuck on the others and this idea has been rattling in my brain for weeks and I only just managed to write it in the past four days. Also the details of the fight that I mentioned that were never really part of the Canon of Highschool DxD. I told this chapter from a human perspective as the main colorings for Raynare in the Anime was black and because human senses are not as sharp as a Devils, I made it to where her tendency to wear dark colors was an advantage for Raynare in the fight. Also the thing about denser skin, well I assumed that th supernatural beings are a lot tougher than humans to break so I made it to where Raynare's arrogance would reveal their much tougher physique if only to the audience as a way to explain he quick recovery from the explosive rounds. Rest assured though, this is not the last we will see of Raynare.**


End file.
